


Burn My Bleeding Heart

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Derek Hale, Adopted Peter Hale, Alternate History, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Perhaps Peter has never loved anyone like he had loved Derek and neither had Derek…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gearing for a longer story, but i am finding it difficult to write right now, so this was the best i could do.

Peter was never ‘Uncle Peter’ to Derek, but always _Peter_ , that stubborn look on his face, lips pouting out his irritation, eyes fixed on Peter as he called out ‘Peter’, a memory Polaroid with soundtrack from everything he could remember of his life before. The inflections changed with the words, the tone with the mood, even the voice with the change in age, but that plaintive need that Peter seemed to be able to hear underneath his name every time never went away, even later, even after all the ‘later’.

It was Peter who had gone to pick up the pup, curled up into the tiniest coma of soft fur and murmuring mewls. Fur still damp from being in the crevices of its mother, eyes yet to open beyond a squint, Peter had gotten into his car, drove the few miles into Hale territory and shifted, licking his warm spit onto the pup, letting it suck at him in hunger with the tiny mouth. The transaction had been very quick, and Peter never got to see the mother, but as he shifted back and put on his t-shirt again, putting the pup inside the t-shirt to keep in skin contact, Peter wondered.

Talia had been immediately smitten. Named Derek Hale within a week of being introduced into the Hale house, the pup was a quite one who used to look at everyone with wide eyes unblinking. Derek shifted into human the first time when Peter was holding him and humming some lullaby to him. Derek sucked his thumb and stared, all amazed. Derek took his first steps towards Peter rather than Talia who has trying to gather a fussy Laura to her. Peter had been equally happy and dismayed at that. Derek was supposed to get attached to Talia, Alpha, not Peter, the pack beta.

Talia just laughed it all aside. Imprinting, was all, she would say between guffaws as Derek sought to climb Peter, absolutely unscared of his menacing growl or shifted snarl. Peter would feel exasperated at how Derek would just have to look at him to make him dance. Peter never had a problem like that with Laura or little Cora. Laura was quite the bossy child at 5, Derek just past two years and Cora a pup still sucking at Talia’s teats. Derek’s golden blazing eyes were wise and his mouth silent for the most time, but he always had a smile for Peter.

Talia could not laugh it off when Derek was 11 or so, Laura the perfect teenager with appropriate amount of angst and disdain and Cora a hellion who liked biting people. Even then, as Peter sat alone and a bit away from the pack, head filled with possible threats and eyes much less kinder now and showing blue when he got worked up, Derek would go and sit plastered to his side, burrow his head under Peter’s hand and pull his knees to his chest and make himself small and relax in the shadow of Peter’s arm. 

Derek was supposed to be to Laura once she is the alpha what Peter is to Talia. The second in command with unwavering loyalty and immediate attention to whatever order is given to him. Love is not really a possible thing for the position Peter holds and Derek will one day – the demands of his job say so. The only one the pack beta should show such casual regard and implicit honesty to was the alpha. Derek was already established as the loner, finding no similarities between his namesake sisters and the people meant to be his parents. 

But, but he managed to find a support in the pack beta that was not rooted in mere instruction and discipline, like Peter had been in his time. Peter, who was only supposed to be the teacher who begrudgingly gave praise at new proofs of depths of loyalty, gave Derek an acceptance and love that was not befitting his station. In other words, Peter spoiled Derek to the point that making Derek a pack beta would have been a grave mistake, or so Talia though. So she, in her infinite wisdom as the Hale alpha did what she must.

Talia sent Peter away to Mexico, in the middle of the night before Derek could even know about it. Peter came back after six months, smelling content and in love. Talia intervened again by taking away his memories. Peter lost those six months and could not remember enough to understand the strange longing in his heart that continued to linger. Derek was changed too. He remembered that Peter left him for six months, with not one back glance, and Talia had given her instructions well within that period.

Still two weeks later, as peter lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep away the emptiness inside him, his door had creaked open and Derek had called out a plaintive ‘Peter?’ Peter looked at Derek but didn’t say anything, and when Derek climbed and crawled into his warmth, trying to eek a place in his shadow, Peter had pulled him to his chest and cradled him to sleep as if Derek were still a pup and Peter still the one he had not learned to fear. Peter had sushed Derek’s slight whimpers and cuddled him like he might have his own son or daughter and it felt good.

As soon as Talia came to know, she alpha ordered the both not to mingle anymore. Peter had more time and experience to get used to following his alpha and her orders. Derek, just 16 then, was not, and when a very sympathetic Kate Argent came waving into his life, he was immediately taken. It was of course a ruse and the whole of Hales died, save for Peter, who was in a coma and Laura and Derek. It was the ultimate slap on Derek’s face as to the validity of his feelings. Even looking for love would cause hurt for others and he completely gave up.

Then Laura got killed, Scott and Jackson got turned, Lydia and Allison came into the fold and Derek came to face his worst nightmare ever – a feral Peter who had killed Laura, his alpha and stolen her power and thus Derek was honour bound to get it back from Peter in her name. Derek had to go up to the man, the father he always wished he had, and swipe his own claws through Peter’s burnt throat, eyes swimming with tears and throat clogged with heavy gasps. Afterwards, he cried in Stiles lap inconsolably, Stiles who was so much like Peter used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, kudos and comments are like so very welcome.


End file.
